


Water Conducts Lightning

by Scarlett2Black



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Marriage, Married Couple, Romance, Sex, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett2Black/pseuds/Scarlett2Black
Summary: Jay and Nya just got married. Last night they were too tired to do anything. Now, on their honeymoon, they're about to discover what it's like to be sexually active with another person.





	Water Conducts Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing and publishing something like this. Hope it's not terrible. If it is, then please let me know so I can remove it before my embarrassment and shame are so great that I never show my face (or writing) in public again. xD Tips for writing stuff like this are greatly appreciated!

Jay and Nya knew that water conducted lightning. They knew that this happened in nature. They knew this since grade school. They knew this, and they forgot about it. One would wonder how they could forget something so important, especially considering that Nya was the master of water and Jay was the master of lightning. Despite the fact that they failed to remember this simple little fact, they sure were about to remember! Yesterday was their wedding day and today was the start of their honeymoon. They'd been too tired to do anything the night before, but now they were well-rested and ready to learn what it was like to be another of the opposite sex.

Nya started with rubbing Jay's chest while her head lay on his arm. She loved the way his arms felt around her, and she loved the look of his chest and the feel of it under her fingertips. His chest was mostly smooth, with a little hair trailing down and disappearing into his sleep shorts, and mildly toned. His muscles weren't as prominent as Cole or Kai's. They were toned enough that you could see them if he flexed them, when he wasn't flexing his chest just looked flat. Not that Nya cared, she liked the way he looked. Her hand kneaded his chest, from his right under his chin all the way down to his waistband. Then, she began to kiss his neck as her hand slid under his shorts and wrapped around him. She heard him gasp in surprise and smiled. It surprised her that he was already as hard as he was. She didn't think that such little stimulation could make someone this excited. This continued until he was gasping, moaning, and thrusting into her hand.

Jay loved the attention he was getting from Nya, but he felt like he was being selfish allowing to only pleasure himself. So, he pulled away and flipped himself on top of her. His mouth settled on her neck and shoulder, nibbling and kissing at the skin and causing Nya to moan and squirm under him. One hand slipped under her shirt and began to massage her breast while the other slid down lower and rubbed her inner thighs and vagina. Nya was in complete bliss, but she too wasn't happy with being the only one being pleasured. She wanted to make Jay happy just as much as he wanted to make her happy. So, she reached a hand back up to him and continued to pump his penis. Within a few moments they were both panting and bucking into the other. Nya let out a shaky whisper of Jay's name before climaxing under his touch. Jay shuddered with ripples of pleasure going down his spine as she said his name and ejaculated almost at the same time. He collapsed halfway on top of he and halfway to her side. They lay still to catch their breath before Nya turned to Jay and kissed him.

"Well that was...wonderful." Nya sighed.

"It was, wasn't it?" Jay replied as he wrapped his arms around her. "However, I did expect my first time with a girl to actually involve having sex. Not that I didn't have fun, just that I wasn't expecting it to be like this."

"Well, we can still have sex." Nya laughed. "Right now I'm a bit hungry though. Shower and then go get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good. You want to clean up first?"

"Um, I was thinking that we could shower together."

"Nya, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Every day." Nya smiled. She rolled out from under him and pulled him out of bed with her. He kept his arms around her as they traveled toward the bathroom and kissed her as he pulled her panties down. She broke the kiss to pull her shirt off. She resumed the kiss and then began to kiss down his chest toward his waistline. The kissing continued downward as she pulled his shorts down, causing Jay to moan as her lips pressed against his penis. Her lips were warm and soft against his sensitive skin and the further down she went the more pleasurable it felt.

"Nyyyaa." Jay panted as she kissed his inner thighs and sucked on the skin there. It sent a rush of heat down to his groin with a feeling of intense pleasure.

Nya kissed her way back up to his lips and smiled. "How was that?"

Jay hungrily kissed and sucked on her lips before replying. "How are you so good at this? Neither of us have done this before and yet your turning me on with just about every damn thing you do!"

"I'll take that as a 'That was amazing Nya! You're wonderful and the love of my life'!"

Jay smirked and chuckled. "That too, but you didn't answer my question."

"Well," Nya answered in a low, sexy tone, "to answer that question. It's all about imagination. See, it takes a lot of self-control for a woman to save herself till marriage. So, she imagines what it will be like when she get's married and actually does it." Nya then stepped into the shower. "She imagines what it'll be like to feel his skin under her fingers. She dreams about how she'll feel in his arms. Imagination and daydreaming are wonderful things to a girl."

"Yeah, I think they might be pretty wonderful for guys too..." Jay followed her into the shower with a wide smile. He wondered if it was natural for people to get turned on again so soon after climaxing a first time. Either way, he was loving getting to know Nya like this!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, don't hesitate to ask. The worst I can say is no....or I could be inspired and write something beautiful and sexy....or it could be terrible, but at least it would give me good writing practice for this genre...


End file.
